BlueMeramon
BakemonDigimon Battle DevimonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth |to=SkullMeramon BoltmonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth |java=Hiroaki Miura |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Sam Riegel |envan=(Fusion) |partner=Fire Knight Bagra Army Immortal Brave Jenji Marie Jimiken |encards= , , |s1=Meramon }} BlueMeramon is a Flame Digimon. It burns with even hotter flames than the Champion-level Meramon. Attacks *'Ice Phantom': Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. *'Cold Flame': Fires small ice flames multiple times. *'Vision Blinder' (Vision Bind): Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. *'Frost Knuckle': Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. *'Ice Bomb': Drops a huge ball of ice and causes a large explosion. *'MP Magic' (Mental Point Alchemy): Absorbs enemies MP. *'Vision Blur' Design Etymologies ;BlueMeramon (ブルーメラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Likely based on the fact that fire will appear blue if it reaches high enough temperatures. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for burning. Fiction Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers BlueMeramon is among the Digimon who bio-emerge when uses V-Pets to crash Earth's electronics network. He battles and Rika Nonaka and has Renamon outmatched with his ice powers until she digivolves to and quickly destroys him. Digimon Word Data Squad BlueMeramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Meramon. *Defeated 30 Dragon's Roar Digimon. *Dealt 1000 damage in one attack. *Attacked 150 times. *Defeated 25 Ultimate level Digimon. *120 STR. BlueMeramon is also a requirement for Daemon and Darkdramon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World BlueMeramon appears in Ice Sanctuary, along with two Icemon. This Digimon uses Prominence Beam almost exclusively, thus learning it from him is not too much trouble. Digimon World 2 BlueMeramon can digivolve from Meramon. BlueMeramon appears on the domain within Triceramon's group. Digimon World 3 BlueMeramon can be found at Amaterasu's North Sector, in Boot Mountain. BlueMeramon is also one of the Fire Knight's Digimon that the player fights in the Fire Dungeon. He is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 27/25. Digimon World Re:Digitize BlueMeramon digivolves from Devimon, Growlmon, and Meramon. It cannot digivolve to Mega. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BlueMeramon digivolves from Growlmon, Bakemon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Boltmon and Piedmon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order BlueMeramon is a Fire Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Angemon, Meramon, Hyogamon, and Sorcermon, and can digivolve into Leviamon, MirageGaogamon, Boltmon, and Gankoomon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The BlueMeramon card is #045 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1430 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Ice Phantom": inflicts 700 damage. * "Cold Flame": inflicts 480 damage. * "Vision Blinder": inflicts 360 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red BlueMeramon DigiFuses to Daemon with Myotismon, LadyDevimon, and Dragomon, to Devitamamon with Digitamamon, LadyDevimon, and Dragomon, to Piedmon with Phantomon, MarineDevimon, and Matadormon, and to AncientVolcanomon with Etemon, Kenkimon, and Golemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth BlueMeramon is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Garurumon (Blac), Devimon, Bakemon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Creepymon, Barbamon, Boltmon, and Darkdramon. Its special attack is Cold Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, BlueMeramon can also digivolve from Coredramon (Blue). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory BlueMeramon is #192 and is a Fire Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from BlackGarurumon, Devimon, Bakemon, Meramon and Coredramon (Blue), and can digivolve to Creepymon, Barbamon, Boltmon, and Darkdramon. Its special attack is Cold Flame and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from Fire attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship BlueMeramon digivolves from IceDevimon, Icemon, Meramon, Mojyamon, and Frigimon, and can digivolve to Pharaohmon. Digimon Battle BlueMeramon digivolves from Bakemon and can digivolve to Boltmon. Digimon Heroes! BlueMeramon digivolves from Meramon and can digivolve to DeathMeramon. Digimon Links BlueMeramon digivolves from BlackGarurumon, Devimon, Bakemon, and Meramon, and can digivolve to Creepymon, Barbamon, and Boltmon. Digimon ReArise BlueMeramon digivolves from Meramon and can digivolve to Boltmon, Darkdramon, or nothing. Notes and references